The Night
by sava kaladze
Summary: Malam ini Rukia harus menjalani malam pertamanya sebagai seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi milik seoseorang. Persembahan untuk Ichiruki Fan Day, request khusus dari Aya-Na-Rifai. Warning: Lime implisit, sebaiknya tidak dibaca untuk yang belum cukup umur:


**The Night**

**By sava kaladze**

**© Tite Kubo**

**Persembahan untuk Ichiruki Fan Day, sesuai dengan request dari Aya-chan**

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam itu datang terlalu cepat. Saking cepatnya, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang sadar bahwa matahari sudah tergelincir dari ufuk untuk kembali tidur ke peraduannya yang abadi. Langit mulai kelam dan segera saja sang bulan bertukar peran dengan sang surya—menerangi jagad raya ditemani oleh ribuan bintang-bintang kecil sebagai dayang-dayangnya.

Gadis berambut kehitaman itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sejak senja bertukar malam. Rambutnya yang siang tadi disanggul kimono, sekarang sudah tergerai dengan rapi mencapai tengkuknya. Wajahnya yang saat upacara tadi tertutup bedak tebal khas upacara tradisional pun sudah bersih tanpa make up. Yang tertinggal hanyalah wajahnya yang polos dan alami.

Kuchiki Rukia menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Ia mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di ujung bibirnya, akan tetapi ia malah terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia meneliti jauh ke dalam matanya dan mendapati ada keraguan di sana. Ada ketakutan yang berpendar di kedua bola matanya yang nila. Ia pun tak mampu menutupi kecemasan yang membuat wajahnya pucat.

Ia sungguh tidak siap akan datangnya malam.

Malam ini adalah malam pertamanya sebagai istri dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia lagi-lagi mencoba tersenyum kepada refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Sekali ini ia tidak terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum atau pun menyeringai. Ia kelihatan seperti seseorang yang sedang meringis. Duh, apa mungkin ia setakut itu sampai-sampai tersenyum normal saja ia tak mampu?

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Mengatur detak jantungnya yang sudah sejak tadi berdetak tak beraturan. Kepalanya pun terasa berat dan seakan ingin pecah karena sebuah pemikiran terus saja menggelayuti otaknya sejak ia masuk ke kamar pengantinnya sore tadi.

Ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga yang sudah ia miliki dan ia jaga selama lebih dari seratus tahun.

Ia akan kehilangan…keperawanannya.

Lagi-lagi wajah pucat itu meringis di cermin. Ia semakin galau saat hatinya menyebut kata keperawanan. Rukia mengepal kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Ia yang tadinya lajang, telah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki. Ia harus siap akan kehilangan mahkotanya sebagai seorang gadis.

Rukia melempar pandangannya dari cermin dan beralih ke ranjangnya. Ranjang pengantinnya. Ranjang itu adalah salah satu ranjang termahal di Seireitei. Kuchiki Byakuya—kakak iparnya sendiri yang memesannya untuk dibuat secara khusus. Ranjang yang dibuat dari kayu mahogany itu berukuran besar, dengan pahatan gambar bunga teratai di bagian kepalanya. Kasurnya adalah kasur bulu angsa yang hanya dapat dipesan oleh beberapa orang bangsawan saja di Seireitei. Dengan melihatnya saja, Rukia sudah tahu betapa nyamannya tidur di atas kasur itu. Bukan itu saja yang dilakukan Byakuya untuk adik kesayangannya itu. Ia sengaja memesan seprai sutra terbaik di Karakura. Seprai yang halusnya minta ampun itu sewarna dengan bola mata Rukia—warna nila yang sangat indah.

Rukia mendesah setengah hati. Ranjang indah itu sepertinya akan menjadi ranjang pembantaian baginya.

Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang menakutkan saat ia mendengar sebuah ketukan lembut di pintu kamar. Rukia tersentak dan tanpa sadar memegang erat kepala tempat tidur—seakan takut kedua lututnya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya yang dijalari dengan rasa ketakutan yang tak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Rukia, boleh aku masuk?" sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari balik pintu.

Rukia mengenali suara itu dan ia menghela nafas lagi. Setengah berlari ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Orihime berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman manis. Orihime tidak sendirian, ada Rangiku berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah menggoda.

"Rukia-chan, kami ingin melihat keadaanmu sebentar saja, sebelum…" Rangiku terkikik sebentar dan melirik ke arah Orihime dengan tatapan nakal.

Rukia menggeser langkahnya, mempersilakan keduanya masuk. Kedua wanita yang masih berpakaian kimono itu masuk dengan langkah pendek-pendek.

Rangiku memandang ke sekeliling kamar dengan takjub. Sebuah ranjang yang sangat mewah ditempatkan di tengah-tengah kamar. Di sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah meja rias dengan cermin yang sangat besar. Di sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah sofa yang sangat nyaman. Di sebuah meja kecil di samping kepala tempat tidur terdapat sebotol champagne dingin dan dua gelas bersih. Sepiring buah-buahan segar juga disiapkan di atas meja itu.

Singkat kata, kamar pengantin itu sempurna.

"Rukia-chan, ini indah sekali! Kuchiki-taichou memang tidak main-main menyiapkan semuanya ini untukmu," seru Rangiku.

Orihime mengangguk setuju. Wanita muda berambut orange itu menyentuh bahu Rukia dan membimbing Rukia untuk duduk di atas sofa. Kedua sahabat itu lalu duduk berdampingan.

"Rukia, kami berdua datang untuk menemanimu sebelum perayaan pesta pernikahanmu berakhir dan para tamu pulang," ujar Orihime pelan.

Rangiku mengangguk dan bergegas duduk di samping Rukia.

"Kami tahu, kau pasti waswas," bisik Rangiku di telinga Rukia.

Rukia menatap Rangiku dengan tatapan mengiyakan,"Heh?"

Orihime dan Rangiku bertukar pandang dan keduanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ini kali pertamamu kan, Rukia-chan?" tanya Rangiku.

Dengan enggan Rukia mengangguk.

Orihime menepuk bahu gadis yang sekarang ini menatap lantai dengan pandangan setengah kosong itu.

"Rukia, malam pertama memang kelihatannya menakutkan. Aku juga begitu saat akan melalui malam pertamaku dengan Ishida-kun. Tapi percayalah…tidak akan seburuk yang kau perkirakan sebelumnya," kata Orihime dengan lirih.

Rukia mendongak dan menatap Orihime dengan seksama. Ia melihat kejujuran di wajah sahabatnya itu. Orihime dan Ishida sudah menikah hampir setahun yang lalu di Karakura. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar Orihime mengeluh apapun tentang pernikahannya dengan Quincy itu. Apalagi soal malam pertamanya. Orihime sangat tertutup untuk hal yang satu itu.

"Apa tidak …menyakitkan?" tanya Rukia dengan suara serak yang sedikit banyak menggambarkan ketakutan hatinya.

Orihime mendehem,"Well…aku bohong kalau aku bilang tidak sakit sama sekali, tapi…"

Rukia langsung mendecak,"Tuh kan sakit…" katanya putus asa.

Rangiku terkikik geli,"Ya ampun Rukia. Kau sudah beberapa kali hampir mati dalam pertempuran, masa kau takut sakit di malam pertamamu? Benar-benar gadis polos."

Rukia mendelik sebal ke arah Rangiku yang makin terlihat senang melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah karena kesal. Komentar Rangiku barusan sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Orihime buru-buru menepuk bahu Rangiku—mengingatkannya akan tujuan utama mereka berdua ke kamar Rukia mala mini. Rangiku cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan tawanya yang setiap saat siap lepas.

Orihime menyentuh tangan Rukia lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Matanya menatap dengan penuh pengertian.

"Rukia, kenapa kau memutuskan menerima lamaran Kurosaki-kun? Karena kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Orihime.

Rukia mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Cinta Rukia pada Ichigo yang notabene manusia yang memiliki kekuatan shinigami tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kisah cinta mereka berdua yang berbeda alam merupakan buah bibir seisi Soul Society selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Saat kau memutuskan menerima Kurosaki-kun sebagai suamimu, maka saat itu juga kau sudah memutuskan bahwa kau akan menerimanya apa adanya dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Kau akan mendampinginya melewati saat-saat baik dan buruk dalam hidupnya, merawatnya saat ia sakit dan menjaga harta bendanya sebagai istrinya."

Rukia mendengarkan perkataan Orihime dengan penuh perhatian.

"Itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabanmu sebagai istri. Akan tetapi cinta juga membutuhkan pembuktian dalam bentuk lain. Bentuk yang hanya dapat kalian lakukan berdua. Sebuah bentuk hubungan yang akan mempererat hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sebuah hubungan yang akan membawa kalian berdua ke dalam tahapan lain dalam hubungan kalian yang sebelumnya. Dan pastinya, kau harus berkorban sedikit untuknya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?" tanya Orihime mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Rukia mengangguk lemah.

"Percayalah…pengorbananmu akan setimpal dengan apa yang kau dapat. Ingatlah selalu, kau melakukannya karena kau mencintai suamimu. Kau melakukannya karena kau sudah menaruh semua kepercayaanmu padanya, pada suamimu…"

Kedua mata ungu Rukia menatap Orihime dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih. Sahabat adalah teman-teman yang selalu mampu meredakan rasa cemas, bahkan tanpa kau memintanya sekalipun. Orihime dan Rangiku adalah dua orang sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Orihime. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu dan juga…Rangiku," kata Rukia seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Ingat ya Rukia…" bisik Rangiku di telinga Rukia,"Jangan teriak terlalu keras. Dinding-dinding Seireitei ini punya telinga di mana-mana," ia lalu tertawa tergelak-gelak.

Rukia mendelik ke arah Rangiku lagi, akan tetapi kemudian memeluk shinigami yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan erat.

.

.

* * *

Malam sudah menelan semuanya ke dalam kegelapan. Suara tamu yang sedari siang terdengar riuh rendah sudah benar-benar menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah senyap.

Dan kedua sejoli yang duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah sofa di kamar pengantin mereka.

Kurosaki Ichigo duduk dengan tegang sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ia sudah mengganti shihakusho dan hakama pengantinnya dengan sebuah yukata tidur berwarna gelap. Dahinya berkerut seperti biasa. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia berada dalam pemikiran yang berat. Rasanya semua orang tahu apa isi pemikirannya saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai.

Rukia duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan terpekur ke lantai. Yukata tidur putihnya membalut manis tubuhnya yang mungil. Wajahnya masih sepucat tadi dan detak jantungnya pun sudah lebih cepat daripada saat sebelum Ichigo masuk kamar.

Ia hanya menunggu.

Ichigo mendehem. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Ia tak mau membuat suasana jadi aneh di antara dirinya dan Rukia. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka tidur di dalam ruangan yang sama kan? Dulu saat Rukia kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya, ia tidur di lemari pakaian di kamar Ichigo. Apa bedanya dengan saat ini?

Bedanya, saat ini Rukia adalah istri sahnya. Langit dan bumi saksinya.

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia laki-laki sejati. Manusia setengah shinigami yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Rukia dari tiang eksekusi di bukit Sogyoku. Ryoka yang membantu Soul Society membasmi tuntas bounto. Shinigami daiko yang sudah mengalahkan pemimpin Hueco Mundo, Aizen.

Masa berhadapan dengan Rukia saja, ia sudah panas dingin tak tahu harus bagaimana, seperti sekarang ini?

Ichigo menggeser duduknya mendekati Rukia dan dengan canggung melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu gadis itu. Spontan saja Rukia terlonjak dari sofa dan bergegas menuju meja kecil untuk menuang champagne.

"Aku ambilkan minum ya Ichigo…" kata Rukia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menuang isi botol champagne ke dalam gelas yang tersedia. Rukia tidak tahu apa isi botol itu, akan tetapi ia segera menyodorkan gelas yang satu ke tangan Ichigo dan gelas yang kedua ia seruput isinya sendiri.

Rasa champagne yang khas hampir membuat Rukia terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia belum pernah minum sesuatu seperti itu sebelumnya dan ia kaget karena dengan cepat rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ichigo merasakan reaksi yang sama. Ajaibnya, champagne itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih percaya diri. Lebih berani. Dengan segera, pemuda berambut orange menenggak habis isi gelasnya.

Rukia masih mengira-ira apa kandungan minuman manusia bernama champagne itu saat ia merasa sepasang tangan yang kekar melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping.

DEG!

Jantung gadis itu serasa berhenti detik itu juga, saat ia merasakan tubuh tegap Ichigo menempel di punggungnya. Ia melihat ke cermin dan dapat melihat pantulan dari dirinya dan Ichigo yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Suaminya itu meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalanya. Ia lalu tersenyum ke arah bayangan Rukia di cermin.

"Rambutmu wangi sekali, Rukia," puji Ichigo seraya mengusap wajahnya ke balik helaian-helaian rambut hitam gadis yang belum satu hari menjadi istrinya itu.

Rukia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia menatap bayangan Ichigo di cermin.

"Apa kau takut, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk lemah.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak perlahan menuju wajah gadis itu. Tangan itu berhenti di pipi gadis itu dan perlahan mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya berlabuh di tangan kiri Rukia, menggenggam jemarinya dengan perlahan, meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan yang paling aman.

"Aku juga takut…" bisik Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat—seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan istrinya yang galau. Juga perasaannya sendiri.

"Seperti juga halnya dirimu, ini kali pertama untukku. Aku takut, aku tak mampu menyenangkanmu. Aku takut aku tak mampu memenuhi semua harapanmu terhadap malam pertama yang indah, yang menakjubkan, seperti halnya idaman semua gadis."

Rukia dengan cepat membalik badannya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Ichigo. Aroma jeruk yang segar menguar dari tubuh suaminya itu—menimbulkan perasaan nyaman bagi gadis yang berada dalam dekapan Ichigo itu.

"Jangan berkata begitu," ujar Rukia dengan mantap,"Apapun dirimu, akan kuterima dengan segenap hati."

Ichigo melepaskan dekapannya pada Rukia, lalu menangkupkan wajah gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak pertama kali ia mentransfer kekuatan shinigaminya pada diri pemuda itu. Matanya menatap mata indah Rukia. Mata yang selalu ia kagumi efeknya pada dirinya. Mereka berdua berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu Rukia, betapa lama aku memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini denganmu? Saat di mana kau menjadi milikku dan aku hanya akan menjadi milikmu seorang," Ichigo tersenyum.

Rukia merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Ataukah efek dari champagne yang ia minum?

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis yang pernah membuatnya remuk redam karena hampir kehilangan dirinya di tiang eksekusi. Perlahan tapi pasti bibirnya melumat bibir istrinya itu, merasakan manisnya bibirnya yang lembut, menjelajahi setiap sudut bibir itu, mencari tahu di mana titik-titik sensitif di bibir itu yang akan membuatnya mendengar istrinya menyebut namanya. Rukia membalas ciuman itu, membuka bibirnya dan memberi akses seluas-luasnya agar Ichigo bisa mengeksplorasi tempat-tempat terdalam bibirnya dengan bebas. Kedua lidah mereka saling menyentuh, menjelajah rongga-rongga mulut, menandai bagian mana saja yang sudah mereka sentuh dan akhirnya saling bertaut untuk memberikan sensasi terhebat dari 'pertarungan'kecil itu.

Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menatap wajah Rukia sekali lagi dengan kedua mata musim gugurnya. Rukia membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup—terheran karena Ichigo berhenti. Matanya yang keunguan bertanya tanpa kata.

"Aku hanya ingin menatap wajahmu sebentar saja. Wajahmu sebelum aku menjadikanmu milikku yang sebenar-benarnya," bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Lagi-lagi Rukia merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Ichigo lalu menggelitik cuping telinga istrinya itu dengan ujung lidahnya. Terdengar desahan dari gadis yang hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami, seakan mencari kekuatan untuk bertahan. Perlahan Ichigo menyesap belakang telinga Rukia, member sentuhan khusus di salah satu titik sensitif bagi seluruh wanita itu. Rukia mengerang lirih dan lalu menarik wajah Ichigo ke dalam dadanya, seakan memohon pemuda itu untuk berhenti menggodanya.

"Ichi-go…" bisiknya.

"Ya Sayangku…"

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," kata Rukia singkat.

Ichigo menyeringai, lalu dengan sigap menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Rukia dan tangan yang satunya lagi disusupkan ke balik punggung gadis itu. Ichigo membopong gadis mungil itu dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Diletakkannya Rukia ke atas ranjang. Rukia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya matanya yang menatap Ichigo dengan penuh arti. Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Rukia lalu mengecup pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Rukia memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Ichigo. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri dahi Ichigo yang berkerut, merasakan kulit pemuda itu yang terasa menghangat di ujung jemari mungilnya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Ichigo."

"Segalanya?"

"Ya," jemari Rukia perlahan menyusuri rahang Ichigo yang keras—mengagumi tegasnya tulang pipi pemuda itu,"Jika malam itu kau tidak menolongku, aku tak akan pernah mentransfer kekuatan shinigamiku padamu. Jika itu terjadi, mana mungkin kau menjadi shinigami, menyelamatkanku dari eksekusi, mengalami petualangan bersamamu, dan jatuh cinta padamu."

Ichigo menyeringai nakal, lalu dengan cepat meraih Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Rukia merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu merasuk ke pori-pori kulitnya. Nyaman, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Ichigo lalu mencium Rukia dengan segenap hatinya. Gadis itu membalasnya. Ciuman Ichigo yang semula hanya mendarat di bibir, kemudian bergerak dengan pasti menuju leher Rukia, memberikan bekas memerah di lehernya. Rukia mendesah pelan. bibir Ichigo bergerak lagi menuju bagian tertentu di dada Rukia. Rukia mendesah lebih hebat lagi. Bibir itu menyentuh, menghisap, meremas dan mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian tubuh Rukia yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersingkap.

Ichigo berhenti sebentar. Ia melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah karena gelora dari dalam tubuhnya yang menyeruak keluar tanpa mampu ia tutupi. Ada tatapan puas di mata musim gugur Ichigo saat melihat Rukia bereaksi atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ichigo merasa memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang laki-laki yang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan terhadap wanita miliknya. Akan tetapi, ia menangkap sebersit rasa cemas di mata Rukia.

"Kau takut, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Ichigo membelai pipi Rukia dengan lembut.

"Jangan takut, Sayangku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu, Ichigo."

Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lekuk-lekuk tubuh Rukia, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menjelajah setiap inci dari tubuh mulus gadis itu. Meresapi setiap sentuhan yang ia buat di atas ladang miliknya itu. Menandai setiap inci tubuh itu sebagai hak miliknya seorang. Hanya milik Kurosaki Ichigo saja.

Pengembaraan Ichigo berujung pada titik terujung dari semua keindahan yang sudah terpapar di tubuh Rukia. Ichigo menatap keindahan yang selalu tersembunyi dan dijaga baik-baik oleh Rukia seumur hidupnya, baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia shinigami. Jiwa kelaki-lakian Ichigo memuji keindahan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya itu. Ia merasakan gairahnya memuncak. Ia merasa sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya ingin menyelami keindahan itu dengan kebanggaannya sebagai laki-laki. Ichigo menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan dirinya yang menggebu-gebu ingin memiliki Rukia seutuhnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Ichigo menempatkan kebanggaannya di bagian bawah tubuh gadis itu. Ada sesuatu yang memanas di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang mengundang Ichigo untuk masuk lebih dalam, agar memahami apa indahnya penyatuan antara seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Akan tetapi Ichigo tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Rukia. Oleh sebab itu, ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir gadis itu. Ciuman yang penuh bujukan. Ciuman yang penuh dengan perhatian. Ciuman yang akan membuat Rukia merasa tenang.

"Kau siap, Rukia?" bisiknya.

Rukia menarik nafas panjang, lalu dengan lemah mengangguk.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Rukia menutup matanya—isyarat bahwa ia sudah siap memberikan mahkota terindahnya sebagai seorang wanita kepada pria yang sudah memperoleh janji dan sumpah setianya sebagai seorang istri.

Ichigo beranjak perlahan—mencoba menembus selubung tipis yang merupakan hadiah Rukia kepada suaminya. Pelan sekali. Matanya tetap menatap mata Rukia saat ia melakukannya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitinya, akan menjaga kepercayaan gadis itu pada dirinya. Ichigo maju lebih dalam dan tersentak saat dirinya mampu menerobos pertahanan itu.

Rukia menjerit tertahan. Airmatanya mengalir turun tanpa sanggup ia tahan. Jemarinya memeluk kedua lengan Ichigo dengan erat—berharap kedua lengan yang kokoh itu dapat mengurang rasa sakit yang terpusat di satu titik tertentu pada tubuhnya.

Ichigo berhenti sesaat. Ia tak tega menyaksikan Rukia meringis kesakitan. Sebersit penyesalan menyelusup dari dalam hatinya. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kau mau aku berhenti?"

'_Cinta juga membutuhkan pembuktian dalam bentuk lain. Bentuk yang hanya dapat kalian lakukan berdua. Sebuah bentuk hubungan yang akan mempererat hubungan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sebuah hubungan yang akan membawa kalian berdua ke dalam tahapan lain dalam hubungan kalian yang sebelumnya. Dan pastinya, kau harus berkorban sedikit untuknya.'_

Perkataan Orihime terngiang-ngiang di telinga Rukia. _Ya, Orihime benar. Selalu ada pengorbanan dalam cinta,_ Rukia membatin.

"Lanjutkan, Ichigo. Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia lalu melanjutkan eksplorasinya lebih mendalam. Tiap sentuhan di pusat tubuh Rukia adalah bahasa cinta yang dikumandangkan Ichigo dengan segenap jiwa raganya. Tiap sentuhan di pusat tubuh Rukia adalah perwujudan cinta antara keduanya, yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju kenikmatan jiwa yang tidak dapat mereka definisikan dengan kata-kata. Tiap sentuhan di pusat tubuh Rukia adalah cara Ichigo menyatakan 'betapa aku menginginkanmu'. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu adalah penjabaran cinta yang terkadang sulit Ichigo ucapkan dengan bahasa verbal.

Rukia tak lagi merasa nyeri. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang mulai menikmati tiap sentuhan itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan Ichigo berada di dalam sana—di pusat dirinya untuk memberikan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Mereka berdua bagaikan menari. Seiya sekata dalam satu irama yang sama. Irama yang membius. Irama yang memabukkan. Irama yang menghantarkan mereka berdua ke suatu dimensi baru yang hanya mereka berdua yang dapat menjabarkan indah dan syahdunya perjalanan mereka itu.

Akan tetapi setiap perjalanan pasti akan ada akhirnya.

Ichigo merasa sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya ingin meledak. Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan berdentum di bagian terdalam dirinya. Mereka kedua bertatapan dan sama-sama dapat membaca bahasa tubuh satu sama lain. Perjalanan mereka berdua akan segera sampai pada akhir tujuan.

Ichigo mempercepat sentuhannya. Rukia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo—berusaha untuk tidak lepas saat semuanya mencapai puncaknya. Nafas Ichigo memberat dan mendadak tubuhnya mengejang.

Lepas.

Mereka berdua menjerit tertahan.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Ichigo ambruk di atas tubuh Rukia. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat. Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Ichigo bisa bernafas dengan lebih teratur. Ia berguling ke sisi ranjang, menempatkan dirinya ke sebelah Rukia. Ia melirik Rukia.

Rukia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang juga memburu. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya menghangat. Ia lalu melirik Ichigo.

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman.

Ichigo merentangkan salah satu lengannya ke samping badannya. Rukia menyambutnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di dada suaminya itu. Mereka berbaring sangat dekat. Mereka tidak lagi berdua. mereka sudah menyatu. Mereka adalah satu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

"Kau adalah milikku seorang."

"Kau juga milikku."

Keduanya lalu menutup mata dengan senyuman tersimpul di bibir. Lelap kelelahan akibat perjalanan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Malam beranjak lebih dalam. Menempatkan semua insan untuk tenggelam ke dalam tidur yang menenangkan. Menempatkan semua makhluk untuk berlindung ke dalam pangkuan malam untuk beristirahat, mempersiapkan hari esok yang lebih baik dari hari yang kemarin.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:_

_Akhirnya selesai juga. OMG, ini tantangan tersulit yang pernah saya lakukan selama saya menulis fic. Sepertinya saya kapok nulis fic macam ini. Susahnya setengah mati. Saya berusaha menulis sangat implisit…dan berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan teman-teman sekalian._

_Aya-na-rifai, ini untukmu Sayang. Nee-chan berusaha mengikuti semua ketentuan yang Ay minta hehehehe..smoga tidak mengecewakan Aya ^_^_

_Ini juga untuk Ichiruki Fan Day dan Sky Destiny. Smoga fic ini tidak mematikan kreasi saya hehehehe…._

_Please…_

_Saya butuh reviewnya._

_Ini yang pertama untuk model ini :D_

_Arigatou!_


End file.
